Izzy Marcus
Isabelle "Izzy" Marcus is a character from the third season of the horror anthology series Channel Zero. She is played by Annelise Pollmann. Biography Izzy lived with her mother, Tanya in Butcher's Block, part of Garrett where people goes missing. The two social workers, Alice Woods and Nathan came to take Izzy from her home as CPS received a report that her mother hurt her. At one momment, Izzy, wearing a small red robe, comes into the room where social workers talk with her mother. Tanya insists that Izzy got bit by a dog but she made a story made up about being bitten by something else. Alice comes to Izzy's bedroom and finds her sitting on the floor, playing and humming to herself. She was wearing the red robe with the name "Smart Mouth" on it. Izzy claims that she found the robe in the Medallion Park on the playground. Izzy says to Alice that when she gets scared, she hides behind the "lady tree" in the park. Alice tells her that when she was a child she used to hide from her mother. Izzy asks Alice will she make sure nothing happens to her and her mother. All that time, Alice is hearing sounds from the wall and calls to Nathan to tell him about that. While Alice and Nathan are looking at the hole in the wall, Izzy sneaks out of the room and the door slams. Smart Mouth, who was previously hidden in the wall, kidnaps Izzy and her mother and takes them to the Slaughterland. The Peach family killed Izzy's mother and wanted to sacriface Izzy to the Pestilent God. Later, in the Summer House, Meat Servant grinds up bone powder and puts it on an unconscious Izzy's face, preparing her to became a sacriface for the Pestilent God. Later, she managed to escape from the Peach family. Alice, who was looking for her sister, Zoe, accidentally encounters Izzy in the fields of the Slaughterland. Izzy, still having the bone powder on her face, got scared after seeing Spindly Father Time behind Alice. Izzy runs away. Alice chases after her, calling her name. After she run away, she was hidding in the walls of the Summer House until Alice found her. Alice hear noises from the walls and followed it to the living room. After a moment the wallpaper rips apart and Izzy pushes her way through. She asks if Alice can get her home. Alice pushes her back in and says that she'll have to hide a bit longer. After, Alice said to Joseph Peach that she found Izzy and asks him what they will do to her. Joseph claims that they don't eat children, and will send her home. Alice agrees to take him to Izzy. Later, Edie Peach leads Izzy to the red door, where Meat Servant appears and Izzy got scared from his presence. Edie explains that there's nothing to be scared of. Meat Servant takes Izzy's other hand and together they go through the red door. Meanwhile, Zoe realizes that the Peach family wants to sacriface Izzy to the Pestilent God. Zoe goes through the red door and finds Izzy on the floor in the center. The Pestilent God appeares and Zoe picks up Izzy and runs out the room. Zoe manages to find a door leading downstairs to the park. She explains to Izzy that she need to find Alice and that Izzy must go alone. She tells her to hide in the park until sunrise and then go to Louise Lispector's house. Izzy was hiding all the night until Diane found her. She takes her to Louise's house. Later, Louise started removing the bone powder from her face and Zoe runs in looking for Izzy and hugs the girl. Izzy says that she hid like Zoe told her to. With the aim of kidnaping Izzy, Joseph Peach and Smart Mouth breaks in the house. Joseph grandchildren, Sweatbread and Rabbit maneged to kidnap Izzy. Joseph carries Izzy to the Peach family's formed chappel in the Medallion Park, ready to offer her as a sacriface to the Pestilent God. Joseph and Alice puts the bone powder on her face. Alice asks if it will hurt Izzy, and Joseph says that the God feeds gently. While the Peach family waited for their God's appearence at the doorway of the staircases, Diane managed to take Izzy away and carries her through the forest. Later, Smart Mouth managed to stop them. He was goind to kill Diane with hammer but officer Luke Vanczyk grabs him from behind and crushes his skull. One year later, Izzy is living with Louise and has dinner with Louise, Luke and Zoe. Gallery ' Izzy2.jpg|Izzy talking to Alice. Izzy3.jpg|Meat Servant covering Izzy's face with bone powder. Izzy4.jpg|Izzy appears in the fields of the Slaughterland. Izzy5.jpg|Izzy got scared of Meat Servant. Izzy6.jpg|Izzy having dinner with Louise, Zoe and Luke. ' References *Part of text is from tvmaze.com Category:Izzy Marcus Category:Living Category:Butcher's Block Category:Characters